Forbidden Fruit
by sesshy-sesshy-girl
Summary: Was untitled and I made some changes in the chapter. Uhhhh...8 years later...Narakus dead...chaohs...SESSHY!YEA!...lots of sits...I suck at summerys...KILL KIKYO!wait shes already dead......rateing may go up...[ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Fruit 

The Summery

8 years have passed since Naraku's death.Kagome&Inuyasha have married and had a daughter.Koga&Ayame have also setteled down and had twins one of them a boy and the other a girl.While Kanna an incarnation of Naraku was really a human girl possesed by Naraku's true incarnation.Once Naraku was dead (for real) Kana (the real Kana) was freed.After Kana was freed she&Kohaku fell in love.Sango&Miroku we're married as well,but because of an injury Sango recived in thier last battle with Naraku she was left unable too have children so Sango&Miroku adopted Rin.Unfourtulantly soon after they stoped letting Rin visit Sesshomaru which upset Rin a lot.As for Jaken he lives in Sesshomaru's castle, while Sesshomaru got his left arm back somehow I'm not going into detail about that. Also Shippo&Sotan fell in love.as for Totosai,Myoga,&Kaede well thier still alive and kicking.But cahos is sure to rear it's ugly head in this time of peace which is sure too piss off Inuyasha.  
As for Kagura she is dead as well as the characters that died in the show and Kikyo.

Disclamer:I only own the oocness thats my right but nothing else wait I do own the plot and the right to do what I want to the characters.  
Yey Me (clapclapclapclapclapclapclapclap)

* * *

Chapter One:Peaceful...sorta

It was a peaceful summer day in the village near Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome has become the new village pristess.

(Normal POV)

"ARGHHH! Kagome! Would you stop being such a klutz"  
"I am not a klutz! SIT!! "**THUMP**

"Kagome! What the hell did you do that for!" **BONK,Bickering continues**

(10 minutes later)

"Mother,Father there are two people outside looking for you." **Kag &Inu go outside**

"Sango?Miroku?What are you doing here?"

"We came here looking for Rin, and we were hoping that you or Inuyasha would help us look for her."

"You meen she's gone?"

"Yes,and we belive she has gone too Sesshomaru's castle."

"Ummmm Miroku I don't see how that's a problem?"

"Rin is 16 now and we don't know Sesshomaru well enough too trust him so we're not taking any chances."

"Ummmm...Sango I don't see how that's a problem we all know Sesshomaru would never hurt..."

"Kagome that's not the reason we've kept Rin away from Sesshomaru since she was 11..."

"Damn it Miroku! Would you two just get to the point!"

"Inuyasha!"

"No Kagome Inuyasha's right I should get to the point,but it's kinda hard to explain." _I hate it when he's right._

"Then get on with it!"

"SIT BOY!" **Thud**

"Well... to put it simpley because Rin is 16 now and we don't know Sesshomaru well enough too trust him we fear Sesshomaru might violate her."

"that's what you're worried about!? There's no way in hell that would happen incase you forgot Sesshomaru hates humans!Talk about stupid!"

"Inuyasha...!"

"Uh-oh"

"SIT!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!  
Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit!Sit Boy!!!!!And incase you forgot Sesshomaru dosen't hate Rin!" **Big crash**

(TO BE CONTINUED)

* * *

Ok Sorry it's shortish and the (TO BE CONTINUED) thing that's so you know it's not done...the story not the chapter oh and FEAR MY CLIFFIES!!! oh one more thing please forgive me I can't spell that well

please R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I'm back and I changed my wrighting style so you may want to go back and reread the first chapter and I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever but my plot bunnies ran away and I had to find them I only found one. This one so I will start updating sooner much much sooner sooo yeah I'm sorry ok don't hit me. 

Disclamer:I don't own Inuyasha if I did there would be a lot of changes and Kikyo would be dead and stay that way.

Chapter Two:Where's Rin?

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Grrrr fine you're right he doesn't hate Rin but think about who you're talking about. We're talking about Sesshomaru he would never touch a human let alone Rin."

"Oh and what makes you so sure of that?"

"The fact that he's known her since she was seven."

"Oh? Wait! When did you get so smart?"

"Grrrrr. I am his younger brother I know him better then any of you."

"Oh. Good point."

"But Inuyasha can you say with a 100 percent certinty that he wouldn't try something?"

"No, but you can't say with a 100 percent certinty that he would."

"Sango, Inuyasha's right maybe we're over reacting."

"I know but I can't help but worry."

"That's natrural, but we need to remember she is an adult now and we can't stop her."

"I know that Miroku but that's exactly why I'm worried she's an adult now which meens that..."

"Sango she can take care of herself she did take her weapon with her."

"But Miroku she's still in training..."

"I know but she knows the basics and if she had to she could defend herself."

"Wait a second Miroku, Sango why would Rin take her weapon with her if she was going to visit Sesshomaru it doesn't make any sence?"

"Oh-no you're right it doesn't make any sence, oh what are we going to do?" (A\N:don't ask.)

"Ummm exscuse me but are you looking for someone?"

"Er..yes but I don't think you can help."

"But I saw a young woman in a slayers outfit riding a twin headed dragon flying north."

"That has to be her but what is she up to?"

"What ever she's doing has to be related to Sesshomaru in some way."

"What do you mean Miroku?"

"I think I know Kagome. Sakura said that she saw a young woman riding a twin headed dragon, and the only twin headed dragon I know of is Sesshomaru's dragon Aun. Right Miroku?"

"That's exactly right, you really have gotten smarter."

"Grrrrrr"

"Master!"

"Hachi?! What're you doing here"

"Master Inuyasha!"

"Myoga too?"

"That mean's something must be happening."

"Well what are you two doing here?"

"We came to tell you that a war is rageing in the north and has been for three full years."

"And you decided to tell us now because?"

"Because the war is spreading."

"Yeah sure, what you really mean is the war reached your hiding spot so you came here."

"Master Inuyasha, I'm surprised at you, how dare you acuse me off running away and hiding. besides we came to get you because your father did fight in a simalier war."

"Of course he did."

"Yeah that always seems to be the reason."

"True but not once was I lying to you."

"That's true."

"Hey Myoga what did you mean when you said my father fought in a simalier war?"

"Well he fought demons from the same northern country."

"Northern country?"

"Yes, I belive it was called Russia." (A\N:Don't ask.)

"Russia?"

"Yes, Kagome perhaps you have heard of it?"

"Yeah I have, I heard that it's really cold in Russia."

"Is there any other reason you came to get us?"

"Yes there is, the demons that have been fighting aginst the northern demons have run out of supplies while the demons from the north still have enough supplies for a few more months and if reinforcements don't show up soon then Sesshomaru and the other demons will be killed for sure."

"Wait, Sesshomaru's fighting in the war?"

"Yes but no one's seen or heard from him in a few days."

"That explains why Rin had her weapons with her."

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to take Sakura to my mom's and get some supplies, I need you to go get some help. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Good, I'll be back in the morning."

"Alright."

"Sarkura go get your things you're going to go stay with grandma for a while, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good."

* * *

Ok done with that chapter please review and I'll start updating sooner.and yes I know it seams a little out of order or something like that so sorry. oh and if you like the story review and if not...review anyways and tell me.oh and sorry if it confused you with the new style of the story 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's the next chapter don't hurt me please don't hurt me 

disclamer:I don't own anything so leave me alone...no don't leave me alone I can't be trusted with myself!

* * *

Chapter Three:Preperations for Battle

(Kagome's Era Normal POV)

"Hello anyone home? Mom? Grandpa? Sota?"

"Kagome what on erath are you doing here?!"

"Oh Grandpa don't scare me like that, where's Mom?"

"Your mother went shopping."

"And Sota?"

"He moved out last week."

"Really, good for him. Hey grandpa could you watch Sakura for me?"

"I'd be happy to but for how long?"

"Until I get back which may be for a few weeks or more."

"What why on earth do you need me to take care of her for that long?"

"Because there's a huge demon war going on and we don't want her to get hurt."

"Oh alright then I'll watch her for as long as it takes."

"Thanks Grandpa, oh I need to get some medical supplies too."

"Alright take what you need and be careful."

"Don't worry I will."

"Kagome?"

"Oh Mom, you're back."

"Yes, but what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Grandma."

"Oh, Sakura you're here too?"

"Yep."

"Kagome, what's going on here?"

"It's a long story, Mom."

"Alright, how long will you be here?"

"Um, I'll be here till sunrise but Sakura will be here for a few weeks maybe more, if that's ok?"

"Oh that's fine but is something wrong?"

"Yeah, there's a war going on and I don't want Sakura to get hurt."

"Oh my, well be careful, Dear."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine."

"Good, than I geuss I'll get super ready."

"Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, Dear."

"Oh, I better get ready if I want to get every thing I need."

"Ok, dinner will be ready in hour and a half."

"Ok."

(Inuyasha's Era)

"Inuyasha, who do you think would be the most help?"

"Well, I geuss we could go get help from Jinji, Shiori, Ruoyokon, and Koga and his tribe."

"Wait a second, since when did you go to Koga for help?"

"Since I had a kid."

"Wow, you really have gotten smarter and more mature, that's amazing."

"Would you shut the hell up Miroku, you're pissing me off!"

"Ok, ok, I'll won't bring it up again I swear."

"Good."

* * *

alright done with that chapter R&R please 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok last chapter sucked I'm changing my writing style a bit and I'm fasting meaning I don't eat much of any thing and I am not anarexic (Is that spelled right?) ok disclamer wow my head hurts. 

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did Naraku would die and Kikyo would stay dead and Inuyasha would where a pink tu-tu, and kill barney

* * *

Chapter 4: Shock (Wow that's lame)

(The next day Inu's era Normal POV) (Yes I am being lazy.)

"So we all set?" **Kagome asked with antisapation in her eyes.**

"Yeah, we're all set" **The dog hanyu replied in an impatiant tone.**

"Then we better get going." **Sango stated worry evadent in her eyes**.

"Where's Myoga." **Kagome asked in tone that ment "Did he run off already".**

"Don't worry, I got'em." **Inuyasha said as he revealed a frantic Myoga trying to untie the string that kept him in place.**

"Wow, good boy." **Kagome said as she patted the hanyu's head.**

"Kagome, stop that we don't have time for this!" **Inuyasha yelled erning him a...**

"SIT!" **...sit...**

"So mutt-face do you have a plan or are we just going to charge blindly into battle." **Koga asked in a sarcastic tone.**

"Shut you'r trap you mangy wolf!" **Inuyasha yelled getting right up in the wolf demon's face.**

"Hey back off Mutt-face." **Koga yelled getting irritated now**.

"Quit calling me that Wolf!" **Inuyasha yelled even angryer than before.** (A\N:so much for mature.)

"Can you guys do this some other time we have to find Rin." **Kagome yelled in a very irritated tone.**

"She's right, so how about we call a truse, deal?" **Inuyasha said as he held out his hand.** (A\N:I take it back he has gotten mature.)

"Sure." **Koga said in agreement.**

"Good now what's the plan?" **Kaogme asked as she looked at Inuyasha.**

"Well it's not much of a plan but I think we should just go ahead to the battle and on the way have Myoga tell us what we're up against so we won't get killed." **Inuyasha explained in the most convincing tone he could manage.**

"That's it, well considering we haven't had time to actully make a plan that's probally the best plan we have"  
**Kaogme said as she picked up her bag, and walked over to Inuyasha** "Since we have a plan we should get going."

"Kagome's right we should get going." **Miroku said as he got on Kirara with Sango**. (A\N: look his first line in this chapter.)

"So Myoga why didn't you show up sooner?" **Inuyasha questioned Myoga as he jumped into the air with Kagome on his back.** (A\N:Just like old times.)

"Well to be honest Master no one in this part of the country has knowen untill a few days ago." **Myoga said as he countinued trying to free himself.**

"How come?" **Inuyasha asked as he lept from tree to tree.**

"Well because there had been a huge and powerful barrier around the battle untill Sesshomaru's disappearance, some belive that Sesshomaru is dead and that is why the barrier he created has disappered and the war has been aloud to spred." **Myoga explained have'n given up on trying to escape.**

"What you mean Lord Sesshomaru is dead that can't be it just can't be, Wahhhhhahhhhahhhhahhhh!" **Royuokon said as he began to cry** (A\N:wimp.)

"Who invited this guy anyway?" **Koga asked as he picked up his pace.**

"Shut it Koga, he may be a wimp but we probally will need all the help we can get." **Inuyasha yelled as he took off again.**

"But Myoga, how did Rin find out?" **Kagome asked from her spot on Inuyasha's back.**

"I told her!" **came a voice from Ryoukon's back.**

"Who, who said that?" **Kagome ask at the sound of the strange yet familer voice.**

"I did." **came the voice now on Inuyasha's other shoulder.**

"Old Lady Shoga?!" **Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango exclamed in unison**.

"Noooooooo not her!" **Myoga screamed as he tryed to get away failing miserably**.

"But why did you tell her didn't you know this would happen?" **Kagome asked almost stunned**.

"Of course I knew this would happen but she has a right to know." **Shoga said in her own defence**.

"But how did you know what had happend?" **Kagome asked with a confused look on her face**.

"Well I was stuck inside Sesshomaru's barrier and when it finnaly came down I knew something had happened to him and so I took Aun to find Rin and inform her." **Shoga stated getting a little irritated.**

"But how did you know Rin and Sesshomaru knew each other?" **Sango asked in an acusing tone**.

"I was stuck with that jabber mouth Jaken for three years and he kept metioning her and when the barrier came down He said it was all Rin's fault but I didn't belive him and so I left to inform her." **Shoga explained now mad at Jaken.**

"What do you mean it was Rin's fault?" **Sango asked in an angry tone**.

"That's what Jaken said, he said that because Rin had not visited Sesshomaru in five years that he felt betraed and was unable to fight at his fullest and that is why he has disappered." **Shoga yelled irritated at the fact that it sounded like she was being acused of doing something wrong.**

"You mean because Sango and Miroku had kept Rin away from Sesshomaru he was unable to fight at full power and so now he may be dead?" **Inuyasha asked with a tone of disbelife.**

"Correct, now would you be so kind as to hand me Myoga?" **Shoga asked in a sweet but devilish voice.**

"Nooooo, Master don't I beg of you." **Myoga pleaded as he again tryed to escape**.

"Sorry, Myoga but we don't need you any more. Here you go Old Lady Shoga." **Inuyasha said as he untied Myoga and handed him to Shoga.**

"Thank you."

* * *

Well that was fun but I have to stop there 'cause my head hurts so please review bye


End file.
